


In the Night

by being_alive



Series: Tybalt, Tybalt [5]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic, Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: F/M, Montague!Reader, POV Second Person, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_alive/pseuds/being_alive
Summary: "This doesn't mean anything," you say, hands beginning to work on undoing the buttons of his shirt."Of course not," Mercutio replies, pressing his lips to yours in a kiss that is both too little and too much. You and he both want people that you can't have, but you'll have to content yourselves with each other, just for tonight.





	In the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at it again with the horrible titles.

You stand outside of the door to his bedroom, cursing yourself for the fact that you're about to do something you told yourself you'd never do. You sigh and then lift your hand and knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Mercutio calls out from the other side.

"Me," you say in return, knowing he'll recognize your voice.

"Oh. It's unlocked," he says, sounding almost disappointed.

In truth, he's not the only disappointed one. You're disappointed too, only with yourself. You've seen Tybalt a handful of times since you last fucked him in the alleyway, but haven't allowed yourself to do anything with him. He tried to talk to you a few times, but you simply stared at him, your mind replaying his moan of 'Juliette' endlessly on loop before you wound up just walking away. After those times, he didn't say anything to you, just looked at you with his dark eyes full of anger and longing while you walked away as quickly as you could.

"Were you expecting someone else?" You ask as you enter the room to see him laying on his bed.

"No."

Mercutio glances up at you before looking back at the wall, but it's long enough for you to notice how red his eyes are.

"Have you been crying?" You ask him, sitting on the bed next to him.

"No," he says, turning away from you.

You walk around the bed to look at him before asking, "What's wrong, Mercutio?"

"Roméo," he answers, simply.

"What about Roméo?" You ask.

"Oh, nothing except for the fact that he fell in love with a Capulet and just happened to get the thought of marrying her in his pretty little head," he spits out.

"Roméo falls in love with a different girl every week," you say, remembering the time he had you deliver a letter to Juliette and what came out of that little excursion. You feel your face heat up as you remember the feeling of Tybalt's cock inside of you as he fucked you against a tree. It had taken you days to get the bark slivers out of the back of your dress, but it was worth it at the time.

"But never married one before. Why would he want her when there's...when there are plenty of other people for him," Mercutio says, almost too quickly.

You snort and then ask, curiosity overtaking you, "What were you going to say instead of 'other people'?"

"Why would he want her when there's me," he says, almost too quietly for you to hear, looking at you and then away.

"Oh, Mercutio," you sigh, thinking about him and Roméo and you and Tybalt.

"Did you know about them?" He asks, accusation in his voice, as he sits up and looks at you.

"Yes. Roméo had me deliver a letter to her once," you reply reluctantly, and pain flashes through his hazel eyes.

"And you did it without telling anyone, without telling me?" He asks, that edge of accusation still present in his voice.

"Why would I tell you, Mercutio? I was unaware of your feelings towards Roméo, and besides, I didn't know he was going to marry her. You know how Roméo was. Is. Whatever," you retort.

"Why exactly did you decide to stop by uninvited?" He asks, glaring at you.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to fuck, but never mind," you spit out, moving to turn away from him.

"Wait, really?" Mercutio asks, incredulous, before he rubs his eyes and gets off of the bed.

You nod before asking, "What about you loving Roméo?"

"Well, Roméo's not here right now," he says, stepping closer to you. 

"So, what finally made you decide to accept my offer?" Mercutio asks, one eyebrow raised. You look up at him, almost disappointed by the fact that there's not as big of a height difference between you and he as there is between you and Tybalt.

"Because I'm lonely," you reply after thinking for a moment. You almost want to tell him about Tybalt, how you would rather be with him the same way you're sure Mercutio would rather be with Roméo, but you know he'd never let you hear the end of it.

"Fair enough," Mercutio says, laughing, and relief washes through you when he doesn't ask anything else.

"This doesn't mean anything," you say, hands beginning to work on undoing the buttons of his shirt.

"Of course not," Mercutio replies, pressing his lips to yours in a kiss that is both too little and too much. You and he both want people that you can't have, but you'll have to content yourselves with each other, just for tonight. He loves Roméo and while you're not entirely sure what your feelings towards Tybalt are, you realize now that you'll never be anything other than just someone to fuck while he longs for his own cousin. You unbutton the last button on Mercutio's shirt, and then push the purple shirt off of his shoulders. You pull away from the kiss to pull off your boots and then strip yourself of your dress. 

You and Mercutio simply stand there for a moment, simply looking at each other. His hazel gaze travels from your face, down to your breasts, down to your hips, to your thighs and what's between them, all the way down to your feet before sweeping back up. You can't help but compare him to Tybalt, or at least what little of Tybalt's body you've seen, and you hate yourself for it. He's a full head shorter than Tybalt and thinner, more soft skin than lean muscle, from what you've felt and seen of Tybalt's torso. Mercutio is far from unattractive, but you just don't feel the same surge of desire for him as you do for Tybalt. 

He steps forward and kisses you again, his body flush against yours. You can feel his half-hard cock beginning to press into your stomach. This time, he's the one that steps away from the kiss. He looks at you, his pupils blown so wide with desire that his eyes are more black than hazel at this point.

"The bed?" Mercutio asks. You nod and crawl onto the bed, waiting. Mercutio sits on the edge of the bed next you and asks, "What do you want?"

 _I want Tybalt_ , you think before cursing yourself and pushing that thought out of your mind.

"I want you to eat my cunt," you say without even thinking it over, not even bothering with subtleties as you spread your legs in invitation.

"I can do that," Mercutio says, smiling. He moves to kneel between your legs, and you kick your legs up over his shoulders, angling your hips up to him and allowing him better access. His wild hair tickles your legs slightly, but all thoughts of that are cast from your mind as soon as his mouth is on you. He sucks at your clit before moving lower, running the flat of his tongue across your sex before using his fingers to part you.

You grasp at his bedsheets, moaning loudly, as he fucks you with his tongue while rubbing circles around your clit with one of his fingers. You can feel desire sharpening and pulsing inside of you, but just when it's about to tip over into something else, Mercutio stops, pushing your legs off of his shoulders and pulling his mouth and hand away from you.

"Why did you stop?" You ask, your voice all but a whine, but you're past the point of caring about your tone of voice.

"Because I'm a tease," he replies, laughing. You glare at him as he gets off of the bed and undoes his pants before pulling them down and kicking them away. 

You both want to see his cock and don't want to see it at the same time, but the want to see it wins in the end. You look at him and can't help the wave of disappointment that passes over you. He's smaller than Tybalt, though still fairly thick.

"See something you like?" Mercutio asks, smiling. You simply roll your eyes, longing flashing through you as you remember when Tybalt said those exact words.

"Shut up and fuck me," you snap and Mercutio laughs.

"Your wish is my command," he replies, getting back on the bed, moving to be on top of you. You wrap your legs around his waist and then his hard cock is inside of you. He groans as he slides all the way to the hilt inside of you. You close your eyes as he begins thrusting inside of you, realizing that you don't really want to see a face that's not Tybalt's above you. 

Mercutio thrusts in and out of you too slowly and too gently for you to really enjoy yourself so you dig your heels into his back before saying sharply, "Harder."

"I can do that," Mercutio says, his voice deepened with desire. True to his word, he does so, his tentative thrusts turning into brutal slams of his cock inside of you. You moan, loudly, and while he's not nearly big enough to be Tybalt, you can picture that it is Tybalt fucking you now. Your mind goes back to the first time Tybalt fucked you, how he held you up and fucked you hard enough against that tree that you couldn't walk straight for several days afterwards. You can feel Mercutio's fingers on your clit, and that plus your memories of Tybalt are all it takes to finally send you crashing into your orgasm. You bite down on your bottom lip to stifle your moan while also making sure you don't accidentally moan out Tybalt's name. 

It's not long before Mercutio is coming too, spilling inside of you with a loud moan. After both your orgasm and his subside, he pulls out of you and lays down beside you, breathing heavily.

"This was a one time thing," you say after a moment, opening your eyes. Mercutio nods before saying, "And we never speak of it again."

You sigh in relief.

"Unless you fall in love with me," Mercutio adds, laughing.

"Well, since that hasn't happened yet, I doubt it ever will," you retort, making him laugh harder. You shake your head and sit up, swinging your legs over the side of his bed. You reach for your boots and pull them back on before standing up and putting your dress back on.

"Goodnight, Mercutio," you say, before walking out of his bedroom and wondering what you just did and why you feel so guilty.

**Author's Note:**

> Tybalt will actually appear in the next part, I promise.


End file.
